X's Prototype
by Thecowinspace
Summary: PX was found to be an earlier prototype of X, and at first he seemed to have no flaws. But after supposedly being killed by a mysterious girl, he returns, and his problems are easily detected; he has been turned maverick. Now, the mysterious girl has also come back with an army of mavericks, and wants to destroy both Abel City and the Maverick Hunters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro, Cue Blues!

**First FanFiction! This story begins post-X1, just BTW. I will also integrate references from the Day of ****Σ animation. And that story cover, by the way, was made specifically by me. It was a vector originally, but then I converted it into a bitmap for easier coloring (yeah, I'm sorta lazy).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man. We'd have Mega Man Legends 3 if I did, though. Capcom owns Mega Man.**

**DenTech City, 21XX**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the damp bench, hoping that it would stop raining.<p>

Usually, I would go inside at this point in order to seek shelter from this downpour, but at the time, I decided that it wasn't worth the bother. It had been about six months since the death of Sigma, but it didn't matter to me. What mattered was that my best friend had died half a year ago.

Zero. That was his name. He was my mentor, as well. I remembered that Storm Eagle was his friend, too...

...But Storm Eagle went maverick. No one else really seemed to care that he was dead. I mean, there was a handful of people who were upset, but no one mourned him openly.

Sitting next to the place where I was discovered wasn't helping, either. I had been given some time off, and I was told to do something with it. So sitting here and being glum was exactly what I had been doing for the past three hours. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, to be truthful.

No one was in the park that I was in, everyone probably was inside. I sighed. My internal systems just didn't want to recognize Zero's death, I guess. I kept unconsciously trying to find loopholes in the facts that were given, but it wasn't like I had time to care about it. It was the same, undeniable fact: Zero was dead.

Suddenly, I heard a someone whistling. It was a sad, melancholic song. I turned to look for the origin of it, and I saw who it was. It was someone dressed in grey, with red boots and red hands. They had a red helmet with three white spikes on the design, and the helmet had black shades on it. The person had a yellow scarf as well, and what looked to be a riot shield on his back. He looked all too familiar, but I hadn't remembered how.

"Hello there." He said, with a tinge of reluctance in his voice.

"Hi. I didn't expect anyone to be outside right now..." I responded.

"So did I..." He said.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Blues." He replied.

"It's nice meeting you. My name is X."

An eerie silence fell upon us not a moment later.

"I should get going..." Blues slowly told me, after a couple of minutes.

"Where are you leaving to?" I asked. This person seemed really familiar. Almost as if I had met him before...

"There's... There's a place that I haven't gone to, not in forever. I'd like to go back there. One last time." He replied.

"Is it Light Labs?" I guessed. His mouth went agape.

"How did you..." He mumbled.

"I guessed because I think I remember you from one of my flashbacks. You were right next to my... Brother, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, you're like my little brother. You're brother, his name is Rock. You have a sister too, by the name of Roll. I'm also related to you, a half-brother, I guess. Then there's PX..." He said, trailing off.

"PX? That name doesn't ring a bell at all. I mean, those names, Rock and Roll, I can see the familiarity, but that name, I don't remember..." I told him.

"He was activated after we sealed you. I mean, it's hard to believe that nearly a hundred years from now, you can remember those moments." He reminisced.

"So... What's with this PX?"

"He was the thirteenth prototype of you, X. Rock and Roll activated him, but..." Blues said, showing signs of emotional discomfort.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"... Maybe not. Do you want to come with me to the memorial?"

I shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyways."

* * *

><p>We both stood silently for about sixteen minutes, staring at the plaque.<p>

'**This Memorial has been erected in the memory of Doctor Thomas Light, a pioneer in robotics. He once famously said, 'Robotics is just another step in humanity's effort to evolve.' That statement will remain true for all of time.**'

"It's a nice memorial." I remarked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Blues replied. I looked up at the rubble of the house. It was a miracle that the domed roof was still standing, along with the main supports. However, the door was not present.

Something flickered next to the foundation of the house.

"What was that...?" I asked curiously.

"Dunno. Should we take a look?" Blues said.

"Sure."

Walking over to the side of the broken-down house, The flickering stopped. A capsule no bigger than Blues appeared. I yelped, startled by the quick appearance of it. It wasn't an armor capsule for sure, because a slit opened up on the long side of it. It revealed a face of someone with short, messy brown hair. Their eyes were closed, confirming the fact that they were in stasis.

"Yup, that's him, alright. Tell him that I owed him this." Blues said, unwrapping his scarf from his neck, and threw it towards me. I caught it in surprise.

"Bye. See ya later, X." He told me, teleporting away faster than I could react.

"Um... Thanks, Blues." I muttered, already too late.

The rain began to clear, and I sighed. He was a robot, I guessed, and at that he should be allowed to live.

**Three days later...**

* * *

><p>I had brought back PX in his capsule to Dr. Cain at the Maverick Hunter HQ, because I honestly didn't care about vacation, and this was more important than my break anyways. Dr. Cain was quite surprised to find me holding a large capsule in the entrance to his small lab. It had white-tile flooring, and several tables filled with scientific instruments.<p>

"What is that?" He asked me, completely confused.

"It's a capsule that I found near the memorial for my father. It has a reploid in stasis, and I'd like to activate him."

Dr. Cain was still dumbfounded. "So... you just took it and went here?"

"Yeah. Can you activate him?"

"Well, can you set the capsule down on the lab table? I need to actually be able to open it, you know." He replied.

I went into the small room, and put the capsule down on the lab table. Dr. Cain brought out a small handheld device and moved it over the capsule repeatedly.

"Titanium-X hull, invisibility systems, and... An ethical diagnostic system." He quietly stated to himself. After getting a couple of other devices and attaching them onto the grey capsule, he clicked a button on one of them. Nothing happened.

"That's odd..." Dr. Cain stated. "It should be working."

Suddenly, a small envelope fell out of the left side of the capsule.

"Mind if I read it?" I asked him.

"Sure. Go ahead."

I plucked the note from his hand, and left.

* * *

><p>After reading the letter, I was puzzled. After all, it was extremely easy to read.<p>

It was blank. It said specifically, 'To Mega Man X', but it had no sender on the envelope.

I was still holding Blues' scarf at that point, and I decided to go back into the lab. I was greeted by a small boy similar to my design snatching the scarf from my shoulder. It was PX, I presumed. He didn't have a helmet on, but I guessed he could put it on at any time.

"Where'd you get this? It's mine." He asked, tilting his head at an angle.

"My brother gave it to me, and told me to give it to you." I responded.

"Well, your brother has no business with my stuff!" PX pouted, crossing his arms. I chuckled. This was so funny.

"Does he have any of his past memories?" I asked Dr. Cain, who was observing us both.

"Yeah, well... No." He eventually replied.

"All I know is that this scarf is mine, and no one else's!" PX shouted defiantly, wrapping the tattered yellow scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. You're such a rebel. Would you like me to stroke your ego further?" I inquired rhetorically. PX continued to pout.

"Insolent jerk..." He muttered.

"Now, no need to call your brother a jerk." I told him, patting his head.

"You're my brother?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Huh. I figured. We have a lot alike, I think. What's your name?" He thought aloud.

"My name is Mega Man X, but you can call me X."

"Ah, that's a nice title you have there. It'd be a shame if something happened to it, but say, Mega Man sounds familiar..." PX said.

"Really? How?" I tested.

"Um... Hmm... I'm not sure." He told me.

"Odd... I guess he really doesn't have any memories." Dr. Cain said. Silence quickly filled the vacuum of where the conversation once was.

"Hey, PX, mind if you go ahead and read this? It's a history book." I asked hi. Dr. Cain promptly put a small device on his head.

"It's for an experiment." He assured PX. PX went ahead and began reading, and about thirty seconds later, he gave the datapad back to me.

"That fast?" I asked.

PX yawned. "It's light bedtime reading, I guess. Pretty small book."

Dr. Cain took off the device, and hooked it up to a nearby computer. Analyzing the results, his eyes widened. "Six pages every second...? What? And according to this device, he just absorbed all the information... How is that possible?"

"Wait, that's not right. It should be at twelve pages per second. Mind if you try again?" PX asked. Odd, wasn't he to be content with a reading speed of _Six pages per second_?

"I'll try again then." Dr. Cain said reluctantly. After reattaching the device, PX took the datapad from my hands, and sped through the ebook once again. After handing it back to me again, Dr. Cain repeated the same process. His eyes grew even wider when examining the latest results. "Twelve pages per second?! How?!" He exclaimed.

"Why did the device get it wrong the first time when he read at the same speed?" I questioned.

"Hm... I don't know, really." The doctor told me. "It's just an error, I guess. But how did PX even gain such abilities?"

"It's not much, Doc. Just about three hundred and sixty pages." He stated bluntly.

"PX, in human terms, that's like hyperspeed." I told him.

"Then humans need to develop better reading skills." PX answered. Dr. Cain thusly glared at PX.

"What?" PX shrugged. "It's true."

**Two days later...**

* * *

><p>"So... How are you doing today, PX?" I asked him.<p>

"Eh, I'm fine." He replied.

It had been two days since we had last met, and apparently he had been scanned over and over to make sure that he had no viruses of any sort.

"How did it go with the scanning procedure?" I questioned.

"Meh, it was extremely boring. I had a lot of reading to get to, but you know, reality got in the way." He told me. "I'll be stopping by the library in about three days."

I smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyways."

"Hey, that was _my_ catchphrase!"

PX grinned. "Monkey see, monkey do."

I stared at him menacingly. "Well, sorry." He replied, lifting his hands up in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so there went the chapter. Just a few things to tell you guys and gals.<strong>

**First of all, yup, six months later X is still being all depressed with the whole thing with Zero. Maybe PX's arrival can cheer him up and stuff.**

**And Second of all, PX made a Minecraft reference somewhere, bonus points if you can tell if it's a meme or canon. (I would tell you where, but I would think it is more fun if you guys and gals figured out yourselves.)**

**Anyways, this is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

**Chapter Two: Acquaintance**

* * *

><p>Crap. I had been about half an hour late to the library, and X was probably bored out of his mind waiting for me. Thanks to those researchers and their excuses for keeping me confined in an area for thirty minutes.<p>

Rushing into the public area, I noticed that X was already passed out at one of the tables.

"X! Wake up." I told him, shaking his shoulder. Mumbling something about apples, he only stirred. The attempt at waking him up was in vain. So I switched tactics. Instead of doing that, I sat down on the chair on the opposing side of the table, I modified my Variable Function System to emit a high-frequency noise that only reploids could hear. That would wake him.

My Variable Function System drained a lot of energy, so I only used it in emergencies. It was a cool thing. You wanted a buzzer? Bam! There it was. You wanted a flashlight? Bam! Done. It was extremely convenient. But it appeared that they would fear for the worse if such a thing existed (And it did), so I decided that it was best to conceal it for now.

My hand quickly switched out with a small cylindrical object. I gave the buzzer a charge, and X bolted awake almost as if a blow horn sounded. I quickly switched my hand back into it's place.

"What was that?" He asked, drowsiness fading from his expression.

I shrugged, putting an innocent look on my face. "How would I know?"

"Wait, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Six hours." I told him sarcastically. "You have an internal clock, so you figure it out, genius."

After a couple of seconds, he guessed. "Twenty minutes?"

"Nope. From what I can tell, about sixteen." I replied.

"Well, how do _you _know that?" He questioned.

"I did an internal scan on you. You were asleep for sixteen minutes and four seconds." I explained.

He glared at me as if I was invading his privacy, which to be honest, I probably was.

"PX, you shouldn't do that." X told me with complete sincerity. Just what I thought.

"You don't trust me?" I said.

"They're suspicious about you. You've been cooperating with them, but they say you might be purposely altering test results. Is that true?"

What? "I was giving them my full cooperation, and I wasn't messing around with any of their records!" I retaliated. "Whatever they're doing, I don't care."

X was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "PX, it's not like I don't trust you, it's just that-"

I interrupted his little excuse. "Oh, so you're going to do the 'don't shoot the messenger' routine with me? What do you take me as, some oblivious idiot? I know you don't trust me either. After sixty years of ethical testing, I get awakened to a world where they think I'm some spy. Well, excuse me, but I think that's a little unfair."

And then I abruptly stood up from the table, and checked out a book titled _War And Peace. _If I wasn't so angry, then it would have been a little funny in my opinion. I then stormed out of the library, book in hand. It was if everything they did was just to agitate me. Then a thought occured in my mind. _What if they're testing me?_

Such a ridiculous thought at first. Then it became less ridiculous when inspecting the conditions further from my current experiences. If they really wanted to test me, then they must have some sort of offer at the end. I decided, all in all, to let them continue testing me for whatever thing that they were trying to accomplish.

If they just wanted to get on my nerves, then they were doing a damn good job at it.

* * *

><p>"You guys just don't respect privacy, eh?" I wondered aloud. Even in my room, of which I was in right now, they began scanning me.<p>

Sitting on my bed with my legs crossed, I glared at all three of the researchers. "Standard procedure." One of them told me.

"Standard procedure? Really? After touching a book? What has gotten into you people?" I replied. Another scientist grumbled.

"Lack of manners these days..." He said. I gave him a death glare, and he pretended as if he didn't say anything.

Maybe they were trying to get on my nerves after all.

One of the researchers was very quiet. She didn't even seem to notice the others, and was fully focused on scanning me for some reason I could care less about. She had black hair, and under further inspection, I figured out that she was a reploid.

After about two hours of boredom, they left. I let out a breath I had been subconsciously holding. Why did they have to be so annoying?

I had been given a room at the Maverick Hunter HQ probably because they wanted me to join. Otherwise, it was furnished normally. I put my bed in the middle of the room for no general reason, but otherwise it had the same layout as other rooms. Why they even had showers, I did not know. Most of us Hunters were reploids, and since we were reploids, I didn't think we needed a reason to shower.

But why were they constantly checking me? I wasn't some sort of relic, I was just a reploid. Just a normal one.

Except from the fact that I had a V.F System. I remembered a nickname for the system suddenly.

It was called the Prometheus System. I didn't know what it stood for, but I knew it was an acronym.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in." I shouted, and the door opened. As I expected it, X was in the doorway. And now, cue the apologizing.

"PX, I'm sorry about that. It's just that with all the uncertainty in the air, it's hard to trust you."

"And that makes me feel better how?" I said quizzically.

"Look, just because it's hard to trust you, it doesn't mean we're not friends." X stated.

"Well, don't just stand in the doorway and continue saying sorry. Sit down for once." I told him. He then closed the door and took a stool from the kitchen and brought it near the bed, then sat down on it.

"So... Are we still friends?" X asked.

"Yeah, what made you think that we still weren't?" I answered to him innocently.

"Well... You made me think that we weren't friends after the incident at the library." He admitted.

"X, I don't break friendships that easily. You should know me better."

"How did you wake me up at the library, anyways?" X asked.

My smile quickly dissipated. I knew about this Variable Function system I had installed, but if I told anyone, they would probably freak out. So I lied, putting on a fake grin. "I borrowed a buzzer from one of the librarians and set it to a high frequency. It was fun to watch you freak out and all over that."

He looked a little suspicious, but it didn't take a genius to realize that if I _had_ borrowed a buzzer, I would have given it back. "Then where is it?" He inquired.

I knew this, and I was prepared to give another lie. "I gave it back to him a while ago."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Either that or some ridiculous lie." I stated.

After raising his eyebrow some more, he sighed. "PX, I wouldn't like it if you lied."

Oh, great. Guilt tripping. Just what I wanted.

"Would you like to go to the break room?" I asked him suddenly. I needed to get out of my room, I had already been spending hours there thanks to the little trio of scientists that wanted to say hi.

"Sure."

And we both stood up and left the room. We began the tedious walk to the break room; it was on the other side of the building. We were both walking quietly. Then I had a question.

"I've heard of someone called Zero. Do you know who he is?"

A pained look flashed across his face, and he stopped suddenly. Bad question, I guess. It wasn't a good day for me. I mean, the book I borrowed was nice, but then those researchers really ticked me off. And now this.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Earlier...<strong>

Far away, a mysterious girl chuckled to herself. They were becoming fearful of him, to say the very least. Looking up from her monitor, she shouted into her com system. "General Two! I am in need of a disguise. I will need to go into the Maverick Hunter base and destroy him."

One of the fellows nearby looked up. "Oi, can't ye see that I'm in the middle of this big poker game? Couldn't ya wait a moment or two?"

The girl looked sternly at the reploid. He began sweating nervously. "Um... Uh... Right away!" He replied, going into the other room.

The other reploids looked slightly confused, but went back to their aforementioned poker game. The girl who was, indeed, quite mysterious for the current moment, laughed maniacally, like stereotypical villains did.

She knew that he would soon be dead, and her final directive would be complete. And once the final directive was finished, no one would stop her from taking over the world. Just like Forte wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can see this, I have successfully penetrated the mind of the reader, and that MIND CONTROL IS NO LONGER A BOUNDARY!<strong>

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh wait**

**that wasn't what I was going to say.**

**My bad.**

**Disregard the earlier statement.**

**I didn't say anything.**

**I meant, if you see this, this chapter has been successfully retouched. That is very good. ****As you can also see, there is some strange cat shit happening here. Something may be coming in the next chapter. I won't tell, but you guys and gals are pretty smart, and I've already posted it. So no need for being upset.**

**Anyways People, how do you think of my story? Good? Bad? Tell me in the review section, please! If you want to see more, then consider following this story. It means a LOT to me. **

**I usually don't use the phrase 'R&R', and I'm not going to for the reason of not wanting to set myself up to be upset when people don't 'R&R'. Because I haven't seen stories where every viewer gives a review.**

** 'Till Next Chapter, This is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cyclical Rampage

**Some plot-lines in MMX needed to be revamped, and so I think that it would be interesting to do long rants at the beginning of chapters for some reason.**

**Maybe just so my opinion can be heard.**

**Or maybe not. Anyways, I rewrote this chapter, for the sake of trying not to have a really stupid first three chapters, then some better-written later chapters. I don't like it when that works, because some passerby readers read this first three chapters, and they're like 'welp, another shit fanfic. better get back to some XxAlia fluff.' I needed to make it better, and so I did. It's a little more angsty, but that makes it all the better in my opinion.**

**Chapter 2: Cyclical Rampage**

* * *

><p>Dammit. I needed to work on the concept of subtlety.<p>

"You don't have to tell me. I didn't need to know. I'm sorry." I quickly said, hoping to retract my previous statement.

"There's no need for an apology. It's okay. It was time that you knew about him." He told me.

"You really don't need to... I was just curious. I'm sorry." I said, apologizing again for good measure. He sighed.

"Stop apologizing so much. You don't have anything to be sorry for." He replied, as I sighed. Why didn't he back down?

"Zero was a fellow Maverick-Hunter, S-Class. He was a mentor to me, and in some ways... A friend. He was killed in the mission to stop Sigma from destroying all humans..." He paused, but then went on to what other things he knew about Zero. He described in detail of how he looked, and so forth. at the end, he looked a little teary-eyed, as if the description of him only made X more depressed. so I decided to go back to the thing we were doing in the first place; going to the break room.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. We began walking in the direction of the break room. For some reason, I felt some sort of nostalgia for something. Maybe I was activated before...?

As I was walking along with him, I noticed one of the researchers had caught up with us. It was the girl.

Oh no. Not another scan. I began walking slightly faster, and X matched speed with me. They were everywhere, and they were always trying to get a scan.

Suddenly, I heard a loud _thwack_ as something hit me. It landed squarely on my back, on top of my vest. The girl in the lab coat backed away a distance, and it seemed as if she was the culprit.

Now, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. But since I was thinking about something else, this conclusion did not come to mind. One hundred calculations per second, completely unable to figure out that there's a BOMB ON YOUR FREAKING BACK!

Talk about wasted potential.

With a fiery blast that came from the bomb, shrapnel flew everywhere. It was at point blank range for me, but even my fancy Titanium-X vest couldn't withstand an explosion that close. It tore through my abdomen, vaporizing half of my control centers for various systems. I was somehow still standing but not for long. It took five seconds for a wave of extreme pain to hit me, and by that time, I was already on the ground. I cried out in pain, much to the amusement of the researcher girl. What was with her? She came in and nearly killed me with an bomb, and then she looked most amused at my 'dying on the floor' act. Was she a sadist or something?

My limbs were not responding, either. It seemed that the explosion had rendered most systems compromised.

X, who had managed to get hit by some shrapnel, rushed forwards.

"PX! Are you okay?" He asked, crouching by my side. Obviously I was not.

"I'm not sure if I can keep going... I have too much system damage..." I told him.

"Everything is going to be fine... Hold on..." He assured, a choked sob escaping him. He didn't look as if he was convincing to himself, either. I guess from his standpoint, losing another friend was just as bad as losing the first one.

"Christ, X. You being so selfless and all. Look at you! You're gyroscopic systems are down, and soon you'll lose mobility altogether. You need to learn to worry about yourself..." I muttered.

The researcher came back with a two foot tall spider mechaniloid, grinning and all.

"This is _revenge_, PX! Revenge for what you did to Forte!" She shouted maniacally. That voice seemed very familiar, but I couldn't understand why. But it wasn't like it mattered, I was dying, and my body was becoming more and more dead at every second.

She shoved X out of the way, and her hand formed into a buster. With a grin on her face, I took three shots to the head. The pain overlapped with the still-standing wave from the initial explosion.

I was alone, with my thoughts for a moment. That duration of time seemed to last forever. I tried to stand up, although it was useless. It all seemed hopeless. _I'm not going to live..._ I thought, tears forming. So _This_ was what it was like to die. Finally, even my thoughts gave up on me, as they were drowned out by the nothingness that was consuming me. I tried as hard as I could to stop the inevitable, but I simply did not have the strength. However, I did have some strength to speak briefly.

"Go on, X. Live your life on without me. I never wanted to cause any pain any of my friends, but this time I simply can't do that. For that, I'm sorry, Mega Man X."

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Everything was silent, as if someone hit the mute button on everything. It was completely silent, until I became aware that I could think.<p>

Where was I? Why was this happening?

"PX, let go. It's no use." A gruff voice told me.

Let go? What did they mean by that? My vision cleared, and I noticed that I was still at the HQ. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe I was still okay. But I was on the floor still. So I was dead. But where was I?

"PX, just let go. You're not getting anywhere with this. Believe me, I've tried that too." The voice said. I found that the voice came from a red figure dressed in exactly the way X described him. A finned helmet, red design with yellow, white and black accents.

It was Zero.

Somehow, I could stand up. "What... Where... Where is this?"

"You're in the plane of existence called Cyberspace."

"What? But when I... What..." I sputtered. Unable to form an intelligent response, Zero went ahead to explain what Cyberspace was.

"It's where souls of reploids go when they... Pass away. There's another place where we can go that I've heard gives you eternal bliss or something like that, but if you go there, you give up all chance of going back to the other place known as Earth."

"So... We can be all spooky ghost-like and be all 'ooOOOOooooOOOoo' and stuff like that? Cool." I said, waving my fingers.

"Well... Yes and no. You can sort of haunt things, but it's complicated, and it doesn't really do much. We can, however, spectate friends and stuff like that." Zero said.

Although it was sad that I was no longer living, it was nice that I could at the very least watch over X.

"What about the place with that you talked about? With the eternal bliss crap?" I asked.

"Well, it's sorta like a heaven if you believe in Christ and all, which I think you do, so you'll perceive it as a sort of paradise above the sky. But since I've done some bad things in my time, then..." He told me. "Also, if you have memories of the past then they'll come back to you eventually, all in a rush. It takes forever to sort out through the events, but you'll get it soon enough, I think. If you have a past life."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…"<p>

The darkness cleared, as if there wasn't enough darkness already. His final words... Why did he say that?

"_Go on, X. Live your life on without me. I never wanted to cause any pain to my friends, but this time I simply can't do that. For that, I'm sorry, Mega Man X."_

I propped myself up on the bed, and I looked around. The Medbay. Hikari was sitting next to me. "Finally, you're awake! I was beginning to worry." "Well… That's me… the person to worry about." I said, with a small chuckle. "Is he…?" I began. "Yes. But he's…"

"…Gone. He was pretty much destroyed… oddly enough, the bomb was specially designed to explode near the proximity of your signature, but he blocked most of the explosion for you. we tried reviving him… but…" He trailed off.

He was gone, too. Just like Zero.

Just like all of my friends…

I felt so much remorse over not being able to help him, and generally being useless in that situation.

It was like a hole in my heart was there, and that I simply couldn't understand why or how it happened. It just did.

I guess life is like that. It does the most unexpected things possible.

"I'm still here. There are a lot of people left here in the Maverick-Hunters, y'know." He said, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Did anyone try to repair him?" I asked him.

"Yes… but he's still too damaged. Even Dr. Cain didn't know how to repair his systems."

"Can I try?" I questioned.

"I don't think they'll let you… your gyroscopic sensors on your feet are offline. You won't be able to walk until Douglas repairs your systems. And plus, you're not an expert in the medical field. I'm not sure they'll let you." I sighed. Great. Confined in a bed until further notice, and unable to help a deceased friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyclical Rampage is the music in Mega Man Unlimited that goes on at Yo-yo Man's stage. I thought it would be a good song and good name to go with this chapter. Also, (DISCLAIMER) I don't own Mega Man, if that isn't clear. Mega Man is owned by Capcom. (END DISCLAIMER) Anyways, I think I should explain a few things.<strong>

** The scene with Zero originally was going to be a fight. I just didn't want that to happen, because I was thinking, And that fight scene didn't add up into the story, in my Idea.**

** Btw, the "green biker dude" has a name. it's Hikari, in my story. (A Japanese name that translates to light, I named him that because his favorite way of transportation is on on a bike, and for the other reason that I wanted to name a reploid 'Hikari'.)**

** I also have a head-canon that Zero has an extremely manly voice. I created this for a sense of irony, because if you didn't know who he was, you'd think he was a girl, and trust me, if your friends do _not_ have any idea what MMX is, it ends poorly. Trust me. I found out the hard way.  
><strong>

**And yes, PX is dead. But sit tight, there's more to come. A LOT more to come.**

**This is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Division by Zero

**Author's Note**

**Okaaaay hi guys I'm back**

**Major writer's block.**

**And School.**

**And pretty much everything else that helps you lose concentration.**

**As a wise man once said, "Shit Happens."**

**Life stays true to that statement. Anyways...**

**Chapter Four: Division by Zero**

* * *

><p>I groggily rubbed my eyes, as I woke up again. MAN had things been slow. <em>Very<em> slow. Douglas was the only guy here that could repair the leg injuries I had sustained, and he was busy doing paperwork. Why couldn't any of the Lifesavers help?

I sat up on the bed. "It's nice to see that you're up again, X." The nearby Lifesaver said.

"Not really. Does Douglas _have_ to be this slow?" I complained.

"X, I'm sure he will be here any minute." The medic replied. I sighed. Things were going way too slow. Ever since the accident with PX…

For the few days Douglas did not come, I just felt really empty. I never allowed anyone to visit, I just needed time alone.

I was interrupted one day by Douglas clanking in with a bunch of fancy tools. He told me he had to sign a bunch of forms regarding the repairs he would make to my feet. For that long? Seriously?

"Sorry About that. Anyways, keep your legs still. This is a very delicate repair. I don't want to compromise the gyroscopic sensors in your feet." He told me.

"Well, it's hard to keep your legs still if it feels like you have no legs."

He rolled his eyes, and began to repair my feet. Every once and a while, Pain shot up through my seemingly nonexistent legs. I winced each time. He kept asking me if it hurt, but I said no, and each time he eyed me suspiciously. He never liked inducing pain. Uneasy silence followed, and then he'd usually go back to the repairs. After what seemed like hours, he finally told me, "I think… Your legs are okay now. I'm not sure, but can you give it a try?"

I sat up on the bed, and put my left leg down on the floor, then the other. I stood up, and fell straight forward, face first. Big mistake. My feet did not feel like responding. He caught me before I fell onto the marble ground. 'Wow. You're heavy."

He put me back on the bed, as I sighed. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to join my fellow bipedal friends for a while."

"Don't worry, you'll have your legs back in a moment."

"Hold still, too." He added. I did that to the best of my ability. After a few minutes, he said he was done again. I stood up, carefully. I wasn't going to fall again. I took a step forward. Pain lingered in my feet, but I was able to walk.

"I-I'm okay. You can leave now, if you want." I told him.

"I'd like to see if you can make it out of the room. And since it appears that you do not have any injuries, it is safe for you to go out of here." I nodded, then started limping, painfully, out of the room. Douglas Followed. According to Hikari's Information, PX's room was the last door to the left of my room. I didn't get any info out of him after that, as he eyed me suspiciously. I had finally finished step one of my plan.

I continued walking out, and exited the Medbay.

* * *

><p>I, since I was deemed unfit for duty for the next week, was forced to battle paperwork, not Mavericks. All of these stupid forms that I had to sign and label… I sat back in my chair, beginning to sharpen my pencil, although it was still perfectly fine. I looked back down at the assignment I was given. Some people at the government decided that it was a good Idea to use formal paperwork instead of easily typed PDFs. For all I cared, the government just wants to make it harder for us. I heard a weak knocking on my office door.<p>

"Come in…" Dr. Cain opened the door, and walked in.

"Here are those blueprints on PX we found. Why do you need them, anyways?"

I was already aggravated by sitting in my office for about six hours with no break, signing paperwork continually. Due to this, my anger somehow boiled in the small space, and I lashed out on him. "I just do, Okay!? Why can't I have some privacy?"

Dr. Cain was startled. "I… Um… okay then. I'll leave."

He then headed to the door, and closed it after leaving. After a few seconds of silence, I slapped myself in the face. _What the heck! Why did I just… I am so stupid for doing that_. "Arrgh!" I said, as I slammed my fist onto the desk. Why had I done that? I just insulted Dr. Cain, and made myself look suspicious. _I need to blow off some steam. It's been a rough couple of days…_

I was right. I had been cooped up in my office for nearly 6 hours, filing paper after paper. I stood up, and walked out of my office into the break room.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down when it happened. A flashback. I had been seeing more and more people, mostly civilians, who, all of them, had nearly identical reactions upon the realization that they, too, were dead. Most of them recalled some Mavericks as the last thing they saw. I wish I would've helped bring down those ruthless killers…<p>

I was looking at X at this point, and it was sort of interesting that he could not sense me at all. Funny, really. But then, I began thinking about the Prometheus System. Then it happened.

**"Prometheus System, Online! Execute stealth mode!" I shouted, slamming my left fist into the ground.**

** After a couple of minutes, I had moved to another area. **

**I knew that they were enemies, All of the guards. After several minutes of scouting the area, I quietly ran towards a bush. I saw that a guard standing near my position was looking at a datapad he held with his left hand. "Prometheus System, disengage."**

** I took my chances, and mercilessly thrust my saber at the guard's abdomen. He howled in pain. I snatched the pad he had into my hand, and jumped on a nearby tree branch, and made my way up into the center of the tree. His buddies ran over to the fallen guard. **

**"Guard No. 56 is down. Intruder alert." One of them said. They were HF-683 style guards, from a better look of them. They weren't prepared for my next move, as I knew they had lower reaction times. I swooped down, and sliced them both in half, while I scanned through the pad. Multitasking was always my strong point, I guess.**

** It was a summary of the defenses, and tactical positions of the guards. The guard known as number 56 was reassigned to here, I guessed. There were 52 more guards. Perfect time to strike.**

** I sheathed my saber, and went to a spot which I guessed would be the most visible from anywhere else. I stopped there. In the open. And I waited for two minutes. Stupid move, I guessed, but perfect enough to get their attention. They were not going to receive backups for another month. Two other guards noticed me. Finally. They ran over, converging with plasma rifles pointed in my general direction.**

**"Put your hands in the air!" One shouted. I complied, dropping my saber. **

**"Get down on your knees!" The other shouted. I dropped to my knees, compliant with their orders. Most of the guards came to the ruckus, surrounding me. **

**"Ah. So THIS is the intruder." One of them said. He had bulkier armor than the others, and along with lots of scars, he looked like he recently fought against the blue bomber. **

**"Pff. He's nothing but a simpleton. Who sent you?" He asked. I looked up, knowing that this was a perfect chance to strike. Were these guys really that stupid? I stood up. **

**"Get back down!" One of the guards shouted. I swiftly kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards, surprised. I quickly plucked my saber off the ground, and did a roundhouse kick towards their leader. He flew backwards. **

**"Halt!" another shouted. He was also idiotic enough to come charging near me. I struck his head with my saber, and he dropped to the ground. Several guards looked surprised. I began slicing mercilessly at all of the others. I knew that there would be no survivors. After several minutes, all that left there was but a heap of scrap metal. I walked inside the building. I knew that inside this encampment, there was the android that Mr. Wily made. He was long gone, but his robots were not. A couple other guards ran towards me. I dispatched them with minimal effort. **_**Why was this so easy?**_** I thought. I walked over to the compartment of which the android was stored. I accessed the android's files. I had a mission; stop the virus at where it started. I hacked into the computer mainframe with the equipment I had stored in my leg. **

**"Accessing Zero File No. 634." The computer chimed. I quickly deleted some of the parameters for virus creation. I knew that I could not completely take out the virus; I just had to disable it to an extent. **

**"Saving changes… Changes saved." The computer told me. I walked out. Suddenly, the ground was rumbling. I leapt up to the ceiling, and stood on one of the bars that held the ceiling together. A gigantic arthropod-like robot rolled in. Someone was sitting on top of the mechaniloid. **

**"C'mon, look harder. I'm sure he's here." She told the mount. The mechaniloid responded by looking up at the rider. **

**"Looking for me?" I asked. They couldn't see me, but they could definitely hear me. **

**"Where are you?!" She shouted. I knew I would be no match for the duo, so I quickly made a hole in the ceiling with my saber, and escaped. It probably made noise. I leapt up to the building's top. **

**"Pickup required immediately." I shouted into my com. As if on cue, a helicopter blazed in. Had they ever heard of stealth? My comrades opened a hatch on the side, and leveled themselves with the building top. I ran towards the helicopter. But just as I was going to jump in, Shots rang. My arm fizzled with smoke, and it suddenly went numb. I looked back. It was the girl and her mechaniloid. I jumped into the heli, and it went off, back to our base. As we flew away, I saw her face, complete with a triumphant look. **

**Bill stumbled into me, with a bunch of robotic medical equipment. **

**"Could you _please_ try to keep the helicopter steady?" I asked the guy in the front seat.**

**"How bad does it hurt?" Bill asked.**

**"It doesn't hurt, because I can't feel it." I responded. He flipped open the case. **

**"Well, that means that we will need major repairs in your arm, perhaps even a replacement. That's not good. I wish I could tell you something better."**

I suddenly knew what that was. That was my last mission. Before hibernation. I suddenly knew everything in fifty-years that happened to me. I had been in hibernation for fifty years, before becoming conscious. I was active before 21XX. It occurred to me suddenly, and I knew what I did before. I knew what I was called then; I was not called PX, but according to the media, I was a 'Mega Man'. A Mega Man of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Division by Zero is a music piece in Mega Man Unlimited when you fight against the Prototype Zero in the unknown stage. It's a really cool song, and it sort of reflects the ruthless character of which PX has inside of him when fighting. <strong>

**If you think I did good, bad or any shades in between, please tell in a review. Also, If you do that, please tell me how to help make better chapters. I know that these are not the BEST chapters, But I have tried.**

**Anyways, this is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Corruption

**Progress, people. Much Progress. So yeah, I've been doing stuff that relates to making this story less crappy, so I hope you guys like the retouching. As I put it, I'd like to cut the crap and make this entire story more refined, so if you see more different plot, then that's all the better, as I'd like to make this a story people would actually want to wait for, and stuff like that.  
><strong>

****Hopefully.****

****If not, give a shout-out in the review section, and tell me how full of shit I am. I don't mind, honestly. At least it might help.****

****This chapter has been SHORTCUTTED (A term I use when you can't finish retouching, but have to post it anyways for storyline reasons). I will finish it late 1/10/15, or early 1/11/15. Sorry 'bout that.****

**Chapter Five: Brotherly Corruption**

* * *

><p>I was sitting down, in the break room, with a coffee mug in one hand. There were a couple of people here, all cautious near me, after hearing about the sudden outburst I made to Dr. Cain. However, Hikari, as oblivious as ever to any rumors, sat right next to me.<p>

"So… How ya doin'?" The green biker asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine, but I just need a little break."

Sometimes, he _did_ know that there are boundaries not to leap, and being too nosy was one boundary he decided not to cross right now.

"So… How's the coffee? I like mine as a dark roast." He told me. It was funny that us reploids could drink stuff, I guess the humans decided that it would be nice if they could drink beverages. There's reploid coffee, and then there's the water, then alcohol...

"I like French vanilla. It's always more tastier." I responded.

"It's totally not tastier. And plus, you add, like, six cups of sugar in it."

"So, how's _your_ day going?"

"Eh. Nothing that would excite you. Just showing the rookies how to modulate the speed of hover bikes, and lots of paperwork, as always. I heard you had to do a lot of paperwork, too."

"Yeah. I accidentally yelled at Dr. Cain, while I was at it."

"Nice." He remarked, as I sipped my coffee while staring out the window.

"Lately, Maverick incidents are on the rise, and I'm beginning to think... Is there ever really peace? I mean, sure, we beat the bad guys often, but what if they keep coming back? What if we can't handle them? Will peace ever really be achieved?" Hikari wondered.

"Peace isn't ever achieved Hikari, it's sustained. Although we may truly never finish our jobs, we have to keep going, and sustain peace, for however short it is. That's part of our jobs. And even if Sigma pops up again, we can easily end him. We have the tools and everything. If they keep coming back, well, then we keep beating them. Peace is our job, really, and if we can't sustain it for at least a second, then we haven't done good."

"Wow man, that's deep. Did you do any speeches-"

"2117 Press conference, October ninth." I replied, even before Hikari finished. I guessed our nearly picture-perfect memory served us handy. "I made a speech similar to what I just said, right as the Maverick Hunter Taskforce was created. That was supposed to be our propaganda speech, but it's really more deep than that."

"That speech would probably sound all heavy and deep and stuff. Jeez, did you write that?" Hikari questioned me.

"No, that was Dr. Cain. He was always a writer at heart, I guess."

"Didn't he only have a degree in Archeology?"

"No, he was originally planning to be a philosopher, so he got a writing degree. But then he had to go back to college for an archeology degree, because his books weren't selling. He was sitting atop of a large sum of money since 2098, when he inherited money from his mother, so he had the time and money to go back there."

"Ah. Did you buy any of his books?"

"Yeah. Both of them, along with his biography."

"Cool. Is that how you know this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I glanced at him, and noticed that he looked concerned. "Are you okay, X? I mean, you were there when _it _happened, so..."

"Hikari, I'm fine. It's just that I wished we had known that something like that would happen..."

"X, there's nothing that we could have done. We didn't expect that anyone would ever try to directly attack HQ, and no one yet has. I'm sure we'll find the person who did this, and make them pay."

"I hope we do..."

* * *

><p>"Seriously? They gave up on me so easily." I thought aloud, as I sat down next to my grave site. Poor X, No doubt that he would try to take revenge on Tempo, the person who killed me.<p>

"So? As far as _I_ know, my body is going to be used against X once Sigma rises again." Zero complained.

"At least _you_ won't stay dead for very long." I remarked.

Zero sighed, we both knew it was true. Neither of us had very good fates. My physical body was probably going to be stuck in a freaking coffin for the rest of history, and he was going to be used against the very organization he wanted to stay in. The only comfort I had was that Bill was still alive, in the Hunter organization, at the very least. He was so nice, Even now. But if I told him that I even edited a _single_ file of his programming, which I did, he would probably try kill me somehow. I knew that he liked ripping things apart, and I could be his next victim.

If I was never there, he would still, and forever, be Maverick. Of all things I did in the world, I only saved X and Zero. Once. But that was it. I never _could_ progress farther, all of that potential that I had was simply useless now, Just inhabiting a spirit doomed to wander nothingness. Not even an award for saving them. No nothing. I was being erased from history permanently, and no one could do anything about it. I stared glumly at the grass. Why was it a sunny day? It should have been rainy and that crap. Stuff like that usually happens, but not this time. There were barely any people now, most just gave up in here, and teleported away to that sort of heaven. Zero at least had a life to look forward to, But even if it was slaying his friends for some reason. I had nothing. No hope left, nothing that would inspire me to stick around anymore. I was no longer any use to this universe.

At least in that place of eternal bliss, I would be happy. I guess that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room with Zero accompanying me, but he was completely oblivious to my plan, as a portal suddenly formed in front of me, and I happily walked towards it. But just as I began dissipating into that region, I was violently pulled back by the neck. I landed on the wall.<p>

"What the heck, PX? You wanted to stay here, and _now_ you're just giving up?" Zero shouted with a glare.

"What's the point of being here if you have no future? Whatever over there is probably much better than sitting here and waiting." I shouted, getting angry. these were _my_ freaking decisions, and no one should tell me that I couldn't go there.

"PX, you said it yourself that you wouldn't go there until the world ended. Well, we're not flittering in a void, are we? You're just going to give up completely?"

"Well it's not like _you _would care."

As I began walking out of my room, I noticed that my hands shimmered for a moment. Then it happened again, as if I was disintegrating. "What the...?" I muttered to myself. Zero glanced over, and when he did, his eyes widened. I was disappearing.

"Well, It seems you _are _going to stop staying dead."

"How is this even...? I saw my body getting lowered into the grave!" I shouted.

Suddenly, as if on cue, an eerie darkness settled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah. Cliffhanger. <strong>**I'm not telling what happens next. ****and yes, I know it's sort of an asshole move.**

**Brotherly Corruption is the song that plays in MMU (Mega Man Unlimited) when you fight Blues at the occupied Wily fortress. It fitted pretty well here, except for the fact that this is the song for _Blues_, not my OC. But hey, it's close, and I want to stay with the pattern of MMU song title chapter title stuff.**

**Anyways, this is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Starfield Disarray

**Chapter Six: Starfield Disarray**

* * *

><p><strong>"Why<strong>**?"**** I yelled at her, buster flaring with energy, voice filled with rage.**

"**Bah! You're the one I was supposed to kill, and he was just in the way! He deserved it anyways!"**

I sighed. PX was a good person, I was sure of that. He didn't deserve any of it.

I remembered reading the autopsy report as well.

**Major damage to his core… He was going to die anyways. The shot in the head was just extra damage. Not only that, but we found some stray damage to his left arm. Nothing serious, but it was made a long, **_**long**_** time ago. Which means PX could have been activated prior to these events.**

It was never often that I didn't fall asleep easily; but once and a while, I never was able to sleep, and I was left to my own thoughts.

One time, I specifically remembered, was the day that Zero died. I remembered the pained look on their faces, as I told them what happened to him… Yet I was only fueled by rage when I defeated Sigma. It was Sigma who made all of that happen. Was it possible that Sigma did this? Was this person in relation to

When was this going to be over?

I needed to go to sleep; I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I was to be briefed about a new mission that I needed to go on… I needed more energy. But closing my eyes did not help; neither did the other options help. I looked up, eyes straying from my pillow, eventually leading to a small bag full of Satsumai Imo*. I remembered that day…

**"You don't need to give me these yams. They're yours!" I complained, holding up one hand in protest.**

**"You and your stubborn ways. Take them!**"** PX responded, with one hand out, holding the small bag of yams.**

**He was right; they **were** my favorite snack. But he had gone out in the pouring rain to get them, and they should have been his. Despite that fact, and all of his stubbornness, he refused to not give me the yams.**

**"Please?" He asked, still holding the bag.**

**"You're so stubborn…" I said, politely taking the bag.**

**He smiled. "I knew you liked them… I got them for you."**

**"Thanks, PX."**

He even gave some snacks to Hikari, who was also quite surprised by his kindness.

I stood up from my bed, and took one of the yams. I washed it, and put it in the microwave. Sitting down on one of the table chairs, I sighed.

He was gone…

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered, as I looked up.<p>

I sighed. I was going to move my hand, but my hand refused to move. I looked at it.

I was tied to a chair. Not only that, but I had not a fist, but a buster on my arm. It was dark green. Great.

"Enjoying the silence?" A familiar voice said.

"Tempo…?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here? What have you done to me?" I asked.

"I guess he deserves to know. Not that it will matter, anyways." Her mechaniloid stated, also coming from the darkness.

"You're going to be reprogrammed into a war-bot, and you will serve in lord Sigma's army. Specifically, the X-Hunters."

"What? No!" I cried in protest.

"Not like you can do anything about it. " Her mechaniloid said.

"I won't go against my friend!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you will. You're in the final stages of the transformation, and soon you'll want to kill him more than you would ever imagine!"

"Is this because of Forte? He forced me to fight… _forced_ me to kill all of those robot masters… and when I took revenge, you blame _me_? Rock and Roll _died_ because of your father!"

"He never forced you to fight! He only killed those two because they interfered in his plans!" Tempo argued.

"Yeah, like either of those things were good ideas. Your father killed my family!"

"Not really." Tempo replied. "_You _killed them. I put those memories back in you, didn't I? You should remember killing them. My father told me that your family's last moments were one of the best reactions he'd ever seen!"

"Your father made me kill them! He put the virus in me! Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Well, it won't matter anyways. You're going to fight X, and the Maverick Hunters will collapse under our conquest!"

"Yeah. Night night." Tempo said.

I began struggling more, but it was futile. They accessed a port in my leg, and shoved a red chip in there.

In my last moments of consciousness, I stuck my tongue out at Tempo, and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p>"Maverick forces have been on the rise… We have pinpointed several locations that are the main areas of maverick infestation…" The commander continued. "X, your job is to move your battalion to pinpoint zero. Sub-commander Hikari will help your scouting efforts." He said.<p>

"Yes! Finally I get to battle." Hikari shouted, raising a fist in the air. He had been itching to ride his hover-bike into battle. But he was a little bit incautious, which could have been his mistake.

"Your orders are to scout ahead, then send your battalion to finish off the rest of the forces in the area."

"Understood, sir."

"Dismissed."

Me and Hikari walked out of the briefing room.

"Oh yeah! We're going to beat up those maverick scums!" Hikari said happily.

"You may be happy about this, but I don't think this is our best option…" I began.

"We get to ride out hover-bikes into battle, though! How cool is that?" He told me.

"We're just scouting, Hikari. Don't get your hopes up that we'll actually fight." I responded.

"Meh. I can dream, X."

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Hikari shouted.<p>

"You've got to be cautious out there, Hikari. We can't just go in guns blazing." I urged him.

He nodded. "I know…"

We continued to go the way down to the facility. The highway was clear, as expected. As we biked to the more dangerous terrain, We started hearing gunfire.

"Battalion, have you engaged fire?" I asked, though my radio.

"Yes! Mavericks on vicinity, opening fire. Heavy casualties! Request backup please, commander!"

I flicked the knob on the radio to turn to the navigator section. "Heavy casualties in pinpoint zero! Requested backup!" I shouted.

"Got it!" One of the navigators told me. We were out of the gunfire for a while, but then, a large warbot came out of nowhere, and started shooting at us. We were able to maneuver through most of the shots, but Hikari took a beating. "Hikari! Go back to HQ!" I shouted to him.

But there was no response. As I turned to look, his bike exploded, sending shrapnel through the already disturbed landscape. I twisted my bike through the projectiles, and jumped off of it just in time, before it hit the war-bot. The large, humanoid mechaniloid took heavy damage from both blasts, and I shot it down easily. I ran through the maze of the facility, not stopping at all to think about what had just happened to Hikari. I finally fell into the pit of where the giant robot that was supposed to be.

At first, I tried dodging the robot only, because I began thinking that it wasn't maverick.

But it was maverick, and I had to destroy it eventually.

Hikari was gone.

My battalion has been destroyed.

These thoughts pulsed through my head, and I sighed. This was not a time to grieve. Not yet.

A sudden, loud whack was heard, and I flew backwards. I picked myself up, and noticed that there was a person standing there.

They were oddly familiar in design to me, and had several green fins that had thrusters on their leg parts and arm parts. He had two large fins on each side of his head, and had light blue accent marks. The green vest he wore had an _I_ outlined in gold on it, and he had two swords.

"You have ten seconds to surrender, X." He said. The design looked very familiar.

"PX..?"

"Irrelevant. I am Icarus, Baron of the winds. Surrender now, and you will have a swift and painless death."

Icarus...? The voice confirmed my suspicion, this was PX. But how...?

"Very well, then. X, prepare to die. I will make sure that your death is painful and slow." He declared, and as quick as that, he jumped into the air. Preparing a downwards thrust with both red sabers, he added in some thrust from his leg fins, but I managed to dodge the strike. He recovered faster than I thought was possible, and stabbed me in the arm. I gasped in pain, and at that he somehow smiled. I didn't anticipate him recovering that fast. He twisted the saber, and even more reploid blood started leaking out of my arm. I fell to my knees, and Icarus continued to keep the devilish smile on his face.

"A single hit, and you're already on your knees? More pathetic than I thought. I guess I can make your death very slow after all."

I couldn't hit him, because he stabbed the arm that had my X-Buster. So using my other arm, I punched him. His smile faded quickly. "Already playing dirty? Well then, I didn't anticipate that. You're full of surprises."

"Snap out of it!" I told him.

"X, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He suddenly stabbed me in the right leg with his other saber, and dug it in deep. "P-Please... Stop this..." I begged.

"Nah, I think this is fine. Your reaction is hilarious, after all." He replied, sadistic grin and all.

"W-Why...? Why are you doing this?"

"To kill you, obviously." He replied, and took his saber out of my arm, and stabbed my left leg's joint. More blood came out, and he grinned even more.

He suddenly took out both sabers, and stuck them together. As I fell to the ground, he grabbed my right arm and ripped it clean off.

"I think I'll keep this as a souvenir, to remind me of weaklings like you." He told me, as I writhed in pain.

He emphasized the word 'weaklings' by a swift kick to the head. He took his double-bladed sword and prepared to slit my throat, but with fading strength I lifted up my X-Buster and fired a single shot at his head. It hit him squarely at his head-gem, and he bent over.

"Argh... You will be spared, for now. Next time, you will not be so lucky."

And at that, he threw the detached arm at me, and teleported out.

But at that moment, I knew that what I had just seen was not PX. It was someone entirely more sadistic, and more terrifying.

I held my arm in place of where it once was, and my nanite repair system went to work, and after two minutes, I had no more need to hold it, as it snapped back into it's place.

In less than ten minutes, all cosmetic damage was repaired, and I teleported back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this part of the story is waaay darker than originally made out to be.<strong>

**Anyways, I think I pulled off a 'Prototype Zero rips off your FREAKING ARM' sort of thing from Mega Man Unlimited.**

**PX is now sorta evil, and he's got a now undying hate for X. I think I did okay with the explaining of his armor details. He looks a lot like Harpuia now too.**

**Starfield Disarray is the song in MMU (Mega Man Unlimited) that plays when you're on Comet Woman's stage. It didn't really fit, but since X's mission was filled with disarray due to all those events happening at once, it sort of went good.**

**Anyways, this is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prismatic Descent

**Chapter Seven: Prismatic Descent**

* * *

><p>"Icarus, you have served your part well. Although I do regret your defeat…"<p>

"Understood, Lord Sigma. It was only an accident; I won't let it happen again."

"I take care that it will not. But your commanding of your troops was, well, above satisfactory. I hereby grant you to third-in-command of our forces, and you will serve me, not the X-hunters." Sigma told me.

"Thank you."

"I ranked you up in case that our primary plan fails. If I am to, by chance, lose against X, you are to send the remainder of our forces directly towards the Maverick Hunter base. Make sure no one leaves alive. I project that we will have at least seven thousand troops ready at this time. Use all of them."

"Understood."

I smiled. Time to get back on that fool.

"Hey, Sigma guy, you know, he's under _my_ command, not yours." A feminine voice responded, from the distance.

The voice sounded familiar. It was odd, I hadn't really met any of my superiors, other than Sigma. Humans should have been eliminated the first time. Humans were the _root_ of this problem.

_No, they're not. Sigma is, and you know it._ A random thought said. _Shut up, _I told it. But it didn't stop. _You're just helping them destroy reploids, and if not that, then you will contribute to the end of the world. What are you, some sort of psychopath? _The thought process continued. _You know better, Icarus. Don't go with them._ A suddenly excruciatingly painful headache emerged. _Think on it, you nitwit. Use that one hundred quadrillion calculations per second of yours, and think up of a better answer than that._

I began massaging my temples in vain, as the headache only worsened.

"Are you okay?" Sigma asked.

"It... It's nothing..."

The girl sighed. "He's in my command, Sigma. This is a joint operation, not some sort of lollygagging festival. Get to work, both of you! We need that backup plan ready, and we need that 'X' dead!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, heavy casualties, including our sub-commander. We succeeded in our mission."<p>

"It seems you've found yourself having better days."

"I... Well, I encountered some difficulties. It will repair itself in time."

"Very well. I expect a full report by 0900 hours, tomorrow."

I walked away from the meeting room, went to my room, and sat down on my bed.

I began thinking. It seemed useless; PX went maverick, and Zero was probably still dead. On top of that, the heavy casualties from our battalion confirmed my fears; this was going to be another nightmare. Who was going to go maverick next?

Most likely, PX was infected with the virus. It was almost like those human 'zombie apocalypse' stories; your friends tried to tear you apart, and you had to tear _them _apart in order to survive.

First things first, PX is not dead. Which was good, but it's bad now, because he's maverick. Albeit, it is very concerning that he is maverick, because he doesn't show symptoms of the virus, and so he couldn't possibly be maverick. And to drive the point through, he hadn't broken any of the three laws, as far as I knew. We classified the reploids from the mavericks simply by asking ourselves the question of 'Has this person broken the three laws?' and if the answer is yes, then they are maverick.

It's simple, but not simple at all, if you take a straightforward look at it. It was as futile as saying that there was black and white, and no shades in-between. There were shades in-between, and those shades you couldn't decide on, simply because it had not given you a straight answer, rather it was like saying that it could either snow six inches, or it wouldn't snow at all. But it _can_ snow more or less than six inches, so saying that would be stupid.

PX was in one of those shades, but it was hard to tell exactly which one, but to be confident in him, he hadn't taken any steps towards the maverick side or the hunter side. But he wasn't anywhere close to our shades; he was near the maverick side, to be honest. He hadn't broken any of the laws, but he might start breaking them, and that would be bad, because that would mean I needed to take him out, and I grimaced at the thought; killing your family is never good.

My dishwasher hummed in the background. I then hesitantly stood up, and made my way to my office. Those reports weren't going to file themselves.

**Several Weeks, Eight Maverick Bosses and **One Shoryu Rush* **Later…**

"Commander, operation delta is a go!" I told him, though my headphone. I was standing at the base of an extremely large building, it was time to take on the leader of the mavericks himself, Sigma. I began walking through the base. A plasma shot caught me off guard, but I easily dodged it. After stumbling through a bunch of hovering turrets, I heard a loud crash, and I noticed that several extremely large blocks began falling. I ran onwards, trying not to get crushed by the flurry of large blocks. After finally making it, I entered a small room. A familiar, tall reploid teleported in. He had no hair. "Sigma..." I muttered.

"Yes, And I've brought a friend! It seems as if he's got a grudge to settle, X, for you letting him die!" He said, and a Dark palette version of Zero dropped in, as if on que. Suddenly, the door opened behind me, and shots were fired. The shots were aimed at the dark Zero, and it was destroyed with complete accuracy. The actual Zero dashed in, with a couple of new redesigns.

"It seems you forgot one thing, Sigma! There's only one Zero, and that's me!" I couldn't believe it; Zero was back. After all of those X-Hunters I defeated... I had so many doubts; but it all paid off; he was here.

Sigma teleported out, but I knew he was still waiting for me.

"We almost had him! Sorry to keep ya waiting, X, but no time for formalities. We've gotta stop the mavericks!"

Suddenly, A shot was fired from the other door, and I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. Plasma shot, by the looks of it. PX dashed in.

"I'm going to have to kill you both, you've gotten too far into Lord Sigma's plans!" He shouted.

"You've gone maverick too?" Zero said, with absolute disbelief. He looked shocked. Zero and PX never had any contact with each other, but why did Zero know him?

"No matter; If Sigma fails, Mistress Tempo will correct said failure."

Zero looked at me, face full of concern. I waved him off; I wasn't important right now.

Suddenly, PX jerked oddly, and fell to his knees. His face changed into a grim expression.

"Don't let the other fool you... He's not good enough to be a host of my body..." He mumbled.

Host? "Argh!" PX yelped, pain filling his voice.

"What's happening to him?" Zero asked me, helping me to get up.

"I... Don't know..."

We watched helplessly as an inner battle was probably being waged. PX wasn't like this before, it was almost as if he had multiple personalities that were trying to gain control of his body. He mumbled something about shutdown, but then collapsed.

"I'll keep watch over him, you defeat Sigma and destroy the computer core."

"Got it."

Zero then did a powerful undercut to the floor with his buster fully charged, making a large gap in said floor. He looked at me, then the floor, and I knew what he meant. I jumped down to face Sigma, to beat him once and for all.

* * *

><p>After a finally landing onto the ground with a loud thump, and I looked up to see Sigma.<p>

"Heh. I didn't know that you had the guts for this." He taunted.

"Bring it on, Sigma! Us Hunters will prevail!"

I opened fire on him, but it was just for distraction, as I quickly switched to my Sonic Slicer weapon. I unleashed a flurry of blades at him at Sigma, and they hit him, spraying more blades around. He grunted, before dodging the rest of the blades. He unleashed a charged shot at me, but it missed by a hair's length. I switched to Magnet Mines, and spread them out before me, so that Sigma couldn't come any closer.

"Clever you... But let's see what happens when I use my own toys!" He told me, swinging out a large cannon attached to his arm. He released the shot, but it missed because I already knew what would happen. I was well out of it's range before it exploded. I shot out a couple of spiked wheels at my opponent, and they all rushed to the target, and hit him in the back. He shot at me once more with his buster, but it missed that time, too, and I finally shot him, and he was destroyed.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, glad that he was gone. But it hadn't ended yet, a wire-frame 3D projection of a bald head with red eyes appeared.

"Haha! I will infect you with the virus, X, and you will serve the mavericks!" He cackled. I shot him in his wire-frame eyes, before he could do anything, and the projection turned red, bouncing off the walls before shrinking into the computer core, which decided to blow up. I wall-jumped up, and Zero followed suit with PX on his back. The facility continued exploding, and us three left the building before the building collapsed completely.

"I wonder if he'll return to normal..." Zero asked himself out loud.

"How do you know so much about him, anyways?" I questioned.

"If I told you... You'd probably not believe me."

"Yeah."

PX seemed to be waking up, so Zero put him on the ground.

He stood up an unsheathed his swords, baring his teeth. "You actually thought I would go on your side for saving me? Pathetic. You'll regret that!"

He started walking towards me, and I began peppering him with shot after shot from my X-Buster. He did not flinch, and he continued to walk towards me. Zero intervened, and stabbed PX in the chest with his Z-Saber. PX did not even bother, and kicked Zero out of the way.

"Game over, Zero. My core isn't in there." He told Zero. PX drew one of his swords and threw it precisely at Zero's left leg. Zero continued to attack PX, but it did not prevent him from continually walking towards me. I switched from weapon to weapon, continually shooting him with whatever I had. I kept on walking backwards until I hit a wall.

PX eventually closed in on me and put me in a chokehold. "There's no saving you, X. You escaped from me already, and history will not repeat itself."

His other hand formed into a Buster, and he shot Zero until he was on the ground.

"Your friend here also thinks he is smart enough to escape me. He is not."

"PX... Stop!" I pleaded.

"I am Ica-" PX fell to the ground, and he was teleported away.

"X, Zero! Report!" A navigator asked through the com system.

"We're okay. Operation Delta was a success. Zero's with me now." I told the navigator.

"Good. See you back at base."

And I terminated the com link.

"Zero, how do you think we will be able to fight him next time? We barely managed to get him off of us, but next time we might not be so lucky..."

"... I'm not sure, X. We don't have anything to fight him with, and you saw how he shrugged off our attacks. I'm counting on there not being a next time." Zero replied.

After a moment of silence, me and Zero nodded to each other, then we both teleported to the HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>I have more errors in my writing than there are holes in Swiss cheese, (for how long I had been saving that comparison, I do not know.), so help for cleaning up some of my stories would be appreciated. Thanks for any consideration made.<br>**

**This is Thecowinspace, Signing out!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

"

I finally got back to the recognizable underground base. "How ya doin'?" Tempo asked.

"I'm fine, but Sigma failed, and I was rescued by 'them' before his base exploded." I told her, using air quotes over 'them'.

Tempo looked at me as if I had just grown six more heads. "Why would they rescue you…?"

"I don't understand it, either." I said.

"Well, now that you're here, get to work on the tactics of that force. Although we're three thousand short, it's better than nothing. We can instruct them to destroy Abel City as well."

"I'm… I'm not sure that we should destroy the city…" I began, hesitantly.

"What are you, a chicken? Take the orders, Icarus. The city _must_ be destroyed." She ordered.

"But…" I began.

"No buts! Get to work on the tactics!" She stated.

"Understood…" I replied grumpily, as I went back to my recharge pod. It clicked, and I began charging. I started thinking about the tactics. We could do a forward charge, destroy Abel City first, and then capture the Maverick Hunters. It wouldn't be pretty, but it was better than having to take them on first…

Pity on them was not supposed to be taken on them. They had retired thousands of our brethren, so why couldn't we? I finally decided on a frontal attack on their HQ, and then we would surround them and break inside, before killing every one of them. Especially the two that were foolish enough to try to rescue me.

I would show them that it was their mistake to ever try to save me.

_Oh, come ON. You know that at one point, I'll take control of your, no, my body, and I'll stop this all._ One of my thoughts said. Urgh, it was that **thing** that was trying to take over me. I would have told Tempo about it, but it posed no real threat as far as I was concerned.

_I can hear you thinking, ya know._ It told me.

_Do I look like I care?_ I responded.

_Yeah, you'll care in about five minutes, when I finally take over your body. Oh whoopsies, did I think that out loud? Yeah, sorry kid. In about five minutes, I'll take you over, and delete you._

Oh crap. I shut down all of my weapons systems. I also tried to take down my primary systems, but the override wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p><em>Overriding…<em>

_Overriding…_

_Override successful. Reprogramming countered._

I suddenly figured out where I was; Tempo's secret base. I could tell because of the purple color scheme, and the recognizable voice shouting orders. When I accessed my memory files, I found that I had recently been in contact with Sigma.

And I had nearly killed X...

My other personality, I knew, was stemmed off of the early version of the Sigma Virus. The virus somehow laid dormant in my systems for all this time, and due to that chip

The other personality frantically tried to gain control, and he would probably do so in the next the minutes. I knew I didn't have much time, so I decided to send X an email.

Quickly taking my internal thought-to-text system online, I devised a message for X. It was going to have to be quick, I could already sense the other personality.

As I finished, my systems began shutting down. I had no time to revise it, and so I sent it to X without further ado. I sighed. What had happened fifty years ago would probably come again; history has a tendency to repeat itself. I looked up from the pod I was in, for most likely the last time.

_Countering complete. Deletion of the virus has been successful._

I finally got control back, and I stepped out of the recharge pad. I was going to present the last plan, and that idiot that tried to influence my consciousness failed miserably. I deleted him for good measure. It seemed he sent something, but it didn't matter right now. I was to make the tactics, and finish both Abel City, and the Maverick Hunters.

* * *

><p>"…And that's how we're going to finish them off." I concluded. It drew much applause from the superiors, and I was glad.<p>

"That's a great plan." Tempo said.

"Eh, it was nothing. Once I realized that pity was not a part of the tactics, I decided not to go with the softer plan."

"Indeed, it is not. We have waited far too long for this." General One said.

"Dismissed."

The briefing ended, and we were told that our forces were being sent at the moment, so it would take about three days.

As Tempo left, I saw her conversing with her mechaniloid, Metzo. He was more spider than anything, and his synthetic voice was occupied by a speaker on his back, not a mouth. I noticed that Tempo and Metzo's names were references to music.

Icarus was a pretty good name, but X kept calling me PX. Strange. Just the very mention of his name sparked anger, and the need to kill him. I searched up what 'PX' meant, and the news that was received was not good at all.

PX stood for ProtoX-13. I was a prototype. For X, the very person I wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>"Why are they giving us towels?" I asked Zero. He shrugged.<p>

"It's for shock or something like that. Just go with it."

I took my blanket, and put it aside. The Lifesaver on duty was annoying enough to put it back on me. I threw it at him, and Zero cracked up. The Lifesaver didn't bother at any other attempts.

"So," Zero questioned me, "How are you holding up?"

"Better. That shot to the stomach wasn't all that bad, it wasn't anything my repair system couldn't handle."

"I mean how you feel, with PX being maverick and all."

I sighed. "It's like he doesn't even know me anymore. I wish… I wish that he could just…"

"X, report to the command room." The intercom told us.

It was conveniently a short walk away, the command room was. As I entered it, I was greeted by the commander.

"X, we found an E-mail for you, It's PX. Could you explain?"

"I don't even know how he got back alive, but he is, and I had to face him a couple of times; he's maverick now."

"Care to explain why you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think any of you guys would care." I stated sheepishly.

The commander sighed. He swiveled the small laptop that occupied his desk to me, and I began reading it.

**"Dear X,**

**"I don't have much time to type this letter, so I can only say that I'm very sorry about all of this. Tempo reprogrammed my systems to make an alternate personality of me, and along with the upgrades she has given me, she's used my alternate personality as a one-man-killer and tactical officer. I have constantly tried to alter my other personality subconsciously into at least thinking about the alternatives, but he's blocked me out and I no longer have any more control over my body. When you hit me with that buster shot to the head, I think it might've activated my situation adapter, or as a fancier term may be used, your 'infinite potential system'. That's probably how I'm still here.**

**"My alternate personality is going to conduct a fighting force of over three thousand mavericks towards your site on about three or four days. They'll take your base first, and try to eliminate you all. If it's successful, they will decimate Abel City, and go on to try to destroy all other cities. By then, I may be able to regain control of my body, and I'll be able to help you guys out. They will try to find an AX-31 cannon, and if they are successful, they will bomb the city with it instead. But either choice is not very pretty.**

**"I know that you have no idea how right you are not to trust this, and I probably deserve it. But I have one last thing to ask you.**

**"Are we still friends?**

**-PX"**

Tears started forming in my eyes, but I suppressed them, and looked up at the commander.

"I don't know if it's legit, but I guess if he's right, we're in serious trouble now. We've organized a scouting party if it is true."

I guessed that he was right; It's not a good tactic to say that you're attacking your enemy. But to know that there was still some good in him...

"Who's Tempo?"

"From the info we found, Tempo was a descendant of Forte, one of Dr. Wily's evil robots. But after Forte died, she went missing. The rest of our sources did not find what happened to either in detail."

I stood silent for a moment, as the commander pitifully looked at me.

"I know what you're going through, and you don't have to help us in this mission if you don't want to. But I'd like to try to stop them if this is really their plan."

"I understand. I'll go with the party just in case."

I exited the command room, and I was greeted by Zero.

"What was that about...?"

"Zero, PX was reprogrammed, but when I shot his head-gem, his infinite potential system went online, and his original personality is trying to stop this. We're organizing a scouting party in case that his information is true, that we're going to be attacked with **three thousand** mavericks." I explained.**  
><strong>

"X, are you going?" Zero asked.

"Yes. I need to know if it's true."

"I think I should go too."

"Zero, if you go and they attack now, we'll be pretty much defenseless. We'll need you here if we are attacked preemptively."

"Okay."

"What else did the letter tell you?"

"Um... Well..."

"Spill it, X."

"He asked me if we were still friends."

"Considering what he's had to do so far, it's a good bet that he's probably concerned with your friendship with him."

Doubtful that it was comforting enough to me, he patted my shoulder. I sighed.

* * *

><p>"You told me that I was always a maverick!" I shouted angrily.<p>

"It's... I mean... You are a maverick, but..." Tempo stammered.

"My database told me that I'm a prototype of X! And I found this-" I continued, flipping open a panel on my leg to reveal a plate labeled 'ProtoX-13'. "So you lied to me. Twice. I can't even believe you told me that we were related!"

Tempo sighed. "We're going to have to reprogram him again."

"No! My systems will **not** be tampered with! I've had enough of you!"

"Guards!" Shouted Tempo. "If you're not going to comply, we'll have to do it by force."

I charged up my buster, and unsheathed my saber. "I guess I'll just make my way out of here, one guard at a time."

As the guards came along, I shot down or stabbed each and every single one of them easily, making my way through the underground base. I eventually used the elevator and went above ground. I saw the reason for the place in a desert; It was hard to find and hard to survive in this place.

As soon as I was walking, I heard a shot being fired from someone's buster. As I turned back, my left arm was hit. It was Tempo.

"Ungrateful little brat!" She shouted, charging towards me. I dodged the plasma shot that she fired, but she didn't give up and she elbowed me in the face before hitting me twice more. I tried to dodge the incoming attacks, but she was faster than I could see, and I kept getting hit over and over. She charged her buster at close range, and hit one of my legs; it was so close that it actually broke off my leg. I tried not to notice the pain, so I whacked her in the head with my buster, and there was an audible crack. Her helmet broke off, and she shot me once more before shoving me to the ground.

"Metzo! This one is way too annoying. Finish him off."

The spider-like mechaniloid crawled over to me, aiming one of his feet at my head. He almost crushed my head, but I mustered all the strength I had, and pushed him away.

"I would finish you off, but I'd rather make you suffer." He said, throwing a web device at me. It hit my left arm, and the residual pain that was there came back even worse. Metzo walked away to Tempo's base. The web device, as I knew, drained massive amounts of energy. I needed to get away from their base, so I engaged my thrusters and flew for about six hours in a single direction. I landed in the sand with a heavy _clunk_, And I went limp.

_Nice to see you, Icarus. Or should I say PX, ya little bastard? _A familiar voice sounded in my head. Ugh. I though I had dealt with him already. _Not really,_ The personality remarked. _You did delete the viruses, but I wasn't one of them. Thanks for that. And now that you're weak enough, my protocol codes should permanently delete you from my system._

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank all of you for continued support over this by reading it. It means a lot to me, even if you don't think it does.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Mega Man. It's a real shame, because if I did there would be an MML3 and probably much more Mega Man stuff. Capcom owns it. Except my characters, Metzo, Tempo, PX, and a couple others. Those are mine (my precious) and not Capcom's. So no touchie.**

**Anyways, This is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Endless Heat

**Well, hello people. I have some answers to reviews:**

**Lucario: Hehehehe. It was like a Christmas present in itself reading this. Gospel is somewhere, I won't tell where specifically but he's not dead in X's time. That's the only hint I'll give because I may be a semi-partial-plausible-asshole.**

**As for Tempo, well… She sorta has it coming and all. I think I did a good job of making you guys think she was a big asshole. But if you read the chapter, PX has his own idea of Tempo.**

**Endless Heat, Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ. Heat much?" Moog complained. When the desert's first blast of heat hit us, that was the first thing he said.<p>

"Moog, just because you're used to colder missions doesn't mean you have an excuse to be complaining." Cliff responded, always the one to try and make everyone shut up.

"Well, _sorry_ for being so picky then." Said a sarcastic Moog.

"Calm down, guys. We're just going to be scouting this area and all, nothing much."

"But we gotta do it on foot? Not even a jeep?"

"Well, your creators sure gave _you_ a lazy personality." Cliff remarked.

I sighed. They always were fighting, whether off a mission or on one. It was indeed going to be a short mission and an easy one as long as they didn't decide to start shooting each other for some goddamned reason.

Moog and Cliff's arguments were cut off by the sound of marching. It was faint, at first, but it grew louder and louder at each moment.

"Use our camo amplifier!" I shouted, and we all quickly covered ourselves with the fancy 'cloak of invisibility'. As the army grew closer and closer, we hid behind several rocks, despite the fact we didn't need to do so. The army began marching by, and we saw who they followed; the information given was true after all.

"**X… We're having trouble reaching you… They've set up a mobile anti-teleportation field around themselves." **One of the navigators told me from my headset.

"Ouch!" Cliff shouted, and I noticed Moog's leg hit the human.

"Quiet!"

One of the army officials noticed the sound and went to investigate the place where the sound was heard. After looking over the rocks, around the area, and back again, he decided he was hearing things and left.

"Cliff, remind me once and a while you aren't a reploid." Moog whispered.

"Agreed." Cliff responded.

At the end of the large army, several mechaniloids were pulling a large cannon on a platform which had wheels. It looked terrifying; the nozzle was about six feet in diameter, and the cannon was painted red, and it had extremely large bombs which were in a glass box right on top of the machine. It was, supposedly, the AX-31 cannon.

After the army dissipated into the peach-yellow sands of the distance, we took off the camouflage amplifier. I noticed there was a single robot left behind, and it was sadly trampled by the army. After observing the robot closer, I noticed it once had a green and light-blue color scheme. It was barely moving, and I approached it carefully.

"Ready your weapons. It could still pose a threat."

They nodded.

Once we moved closer and closer, it held more resemblance to one of my friends had been turned enemy; PX. But why was he trampled? Wasn't he just on Tempo's side?

"Oh thank god… They didn't even notice me." He said. He was in a mess; one of his legs was nearly cut clean off, he had random scratch and dent marks all over. He looked up, and was startled by our company, of which he probably didn't even notice.

"X…?" He asked weakly.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here? The… The army could have… have captured you guys…"

"You know him?" Moog asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's a maverick, I heard of the incident. He's killed lot of innocent civilians, I bet." Cliff stated.

PX stifled a laugh. "Go ahead, shoot me then. I deserve it, anyways…"

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault… Your alternate personality was completely different from you." I firmly said.

"No. It's my fault… It's my fault any of this happened in the first place… The thing with Tempo, the army, all of it. I may have had an alternate personality controlling me, but either way it's my fault and mine only. If only there was another way…"

"We're bringing you back to base."

"No… Just let me die here. I was the catalyst, the starter of it all. I deserve this."

"You don't deserve it." I told him. Despite his complains, I picked him up and nodded towards Moog.

He contacted base, and we teleported away not a moment later.

* * *

><p>Two Lifesavers looked extremely confused when they saw me holding PX, but they picked him up from my hands and placed him on one of the beds for reploids. After a few scans, one of them said he was going to be fine, and there wasn't a single maverick virus in him.<p>

"Where did you find him, anyways? Wasn't he buried earlier?" One of the Lifesavers asked.

"Yeah… We found him in the desert, stranded and badly damaged. I don't know how he got out of his grave, but he was probably dug up by Tempo or someone like that."

"Ah. But I have something to tell you." The Lifesaver said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"PX is constantly susceptible to programming changes, and it is his main weakness. Someone _did_ reprogram him, the evidence shows clearly. Apparently, they just inserted a chip which removed the three laws, and it had a different personality stored in it. Therefore, he was countering the alternate master system, but it overpowered him somehow. But after this-" The Lifesaver continued, gesturing to PX's dents and scratches, "-He got much weaker, which was the edge he needed for regaining his systems."

Moog and Cliff left to report the mission to our commander, and I was left to watch over PX. He was already passed out, and the Lifesavers were repairing his leg so he could move again. They were also smoothing out the dents on him, and removing the green armor, which was replaced by his normal armor which had been covered by the green one.

Slowly, over about three hours, he got into a better condition. At last, he awoke. He looked frightened, to say the very least.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered, as I regained consciousness. There was, in place of a sky, a white ceiling. I was in the Medbay.<p>

_Why had X not left me there?_ I wondered. Perhaps he just had not heeded my warnings. I was already dangerous enough...

I deserved to rot in the desert. The knowledge I did those things… Had they the decency to at least spare me of my memories? But I knew Tempo was not one that let something slip very easily, and since I did somehow escape with my life, it was only logical that she had somehow reinstalled my memories in case if I did ever revolt.

"PX! You're okay!" Someone shouted. I backed off, and edged up to the wall.

"Don't... Don't…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" The person asked. I remembered who he was, the blue and light-blue colors came fuzzy at first, but it was X.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, dropping myself out of the bed, and running past the surprised guards. I needed to be alone. I ran past the confused hunters to my room, and took out a key situated in my left leg compartment, and opened my door. I locked it, and sat on my bed, curled up in a ball and hugged my legs.

I was such a monster…

Tears started flowing freely from my eyes, as I remembered what happened nearly a century ago…

It was horrible. I stared out the window; it was down-pouring today. Citizens alike ran around, hopeful to get out of the rain.

**"****No! ****Please don't kill her! I'll do anything!****"**

**A blast resounded, as the hostage known as Roll fell to the floor lifelessly.**

**"Why...?"**

**Somehow, out of some sick, twisted way, I grinned. Running over to Rock, I tackled him and shot him in the head as well, ending his life.**

**Dr. Light was the only one left.**

**"PX... Don't do this. You're better than this."**

**I did not even bother to say anything, I just got a wider grin on my face. I walked over, with a saber in each hand.**

I remembered having to be forced to watch, killing my family and yet I had no control over it.

Damn Forte and his plans.

The only part of him was at least bearable was his dog. Despite the fact he nearly killed me twice, it was better than being forced to kill your family.

I didn't matter anyways.

Tempo thought I was doing it for fun at the time, and had no actual idea that I was infected with a virus that made me kill them all.. She didn't take my reasons seriously. Reasoning was below her.

"**Why you little bastard! I'll kill you!"**

She didn't care about the other facts. All she cared about was the fact her father was dead from my hands.

"**He made me kill my family! And you think I did it for fun? He was going to kill me, too! X would have been next, and god knows who else!"**

But it didn't matter to her.

The memories were unbearable; which was why I sealed myself in a capsule, to test if I really had the ethics to be in this world. I knew having those memories were but a curse; all of them. I deleted them; but they somehow resurfaced…

I wondered how Gospel was doing. I knew he probably wasn't taking his master's death well…

But that little dog was extremely resourceful. He would find a way; and if it meant surviving a hundred years, he probably could pull it off. And he most likely knew I was here; and he would also be determined to kill me too.

The door opened suddenly. I didn't bother to look; they probably were going to arrest me or something like that.

"What do you want?" I asked, not even taking a look at the person there.

"PX… It's me." A person said. It was X again.

"Please don't bother me…"

"Why did you leave like that?" He asked.

"Don't… Please leave." I pleaded again.

"PX… It's okay to tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." X said, nearly patting my shoulder. I dodged him.

"Leave me alone!"

"PX, please. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Fine then. Want to know what's wrong? I'm a monster, that's what it is. I killed them. I killed Rock, and Roll, and Dr. Light. You wanted something, you get a confession alright. I don't deserve to live. As your friend said before, I'm a maverick." I told him.

X looked absolutely shocked. His mouth was still open.

"Please tell me you didn't do that yourself." He said.

I sighed. "It's my fault, either way. I had to watch as I killed them, broke the three laws. I only beg for your mercy that you end my life right now; It's already quite painful."

X was still shocked. "No. No, I won't do it."

I knew he wasn't going to, and I couldn't blame him. So I teleported out on my own faster than he could react, and went to the singular quiet place I had known; Dr. Light's lab. It was old, and there was rubble everywhere. It was a miracle that it was still here, and not buried under the rubble of the house above.

"Dr. Light… Forgive me." I whispered. Finding another capsule, I decided to erase all my memories with it, and I finally sealed myself inside that lab, right next to small capsules which contained the cremated ashes of Rock and Roll.

* * *

><p>Tempo looked at the monitor with pure glee. It was all falling together, like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. As far as she knew, PX had finally given up, and he sealed himself in a capsule. He was, so far, the only thing that could stop the now-found AX-31 cannon from the destruction of Abel City. It would all happen like this; They would destroy Abel city with the Nova-Fusion bombs, then capture the remaining 'Maverick Hunters', as they were called, and turn them maverick.<p>

It was all going to work perfectly, and finally, Tempo's father would have his final wish fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>That turned out darker than expected. I was originally hoping for it to be a 'PX somehow teleports out because he thinks X doesn't have any empathy' sort of thing, but now that I made it, it's now a 'PX confesses the murder of them [Rock, Roll, Dr. Light and Forte], and pretty much is like 'well, if you won't kill me, then I'll hide myself from this world <em>forever<em>!' Except it's much less funny and more sad.'**

**I also recommend a trip to Origin, which is PX's origin story (crappy title, I know.) It pretty much wraps up the ties between the Classic and X story in my AU.**

**Just to let you guys know, you could probably understand the reference the AX-31 makes.**

**In case some of you can't understand leetspeak, it means AXEL, or Axl. It was going to be sort of a joke, but it's now going to be something deeper regarding Axl himself (Or maybe not. I'm not sure, honestly!) I won't tell, but you guys and gals can figure out some idea/theory/something along those lines, I'm sure.**

**This is Thecowinspace, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lord of Machines

**Welp, I'm finally back to X's Prototype. I was first goin****g to try to wrap up Origin (sidestory/prequel to X's Prototype), but then I realized I am not a prolific writer, therefore I cannot write faster than the speed of light. Anyways, Reviewer response:**

**Lucario: Well, thank you! I actually generally regard my writing as absolute crap, and since you may regard it as something above it (giving the chapter the ability to make this story more clear). And yes, Tempo's battle will be a two-part climax that will take up about six or seven thousand words. I'm glad I added in the part about Gospel, It sure made you happy :).**

**These next chapters will be almost like filler, but they will be countdowns to the climax battle (That may or may not have the Repliforce involved), and yeah, there will be a lot of casualties. This is a possibly AU-type fanfiction, so it is possible that some of the main characters can die (I'm looking at you, Zero and X). But don't count on it.**

**Also, since PX is all like 'well, I'm shit so I'm going to go into stasis forever until the Zero series or something like that', we won't see or hear about him. Or unless something completely unexpected happens regarding him…**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH No I'm not telling you guys. Because I don't do spoilers. Well, I used to, but…**

**Also, I am in need of a beta-reader. I can, after all, only do so much by myself.**

**Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

><p>I walked over to the command room hoping that they would bring better news, because what me, Moog and Cliff had already seen of the army of mavericks was just the beginning, according to some of the navigators. Apparently, we had only seen one of the four squadrons of <strong>one thousand<strong> mavericks. We were completely outnumbered, ten to one. Our general had even asked the Repliforce, reluctantly albeit, for assistance. As far as I knew, they had not yet responded.

The situation was going to be very bad, though. Even though there were about a thousand citizen volunteers, they wouldn't be good against four thousand mavericks. Now that they had the AX-31 cannon, too, they could wipe us all out without taking a single casualty. The Nova-Fusion bombs, as I was told, were extremely deadly, and carried the force of ten atomic bombs compressed into an area of a single mile. Everything in that radius would be destroyed. Buildings, citizens, cars, everything. Who would make something that devastating, anyways?

As I walked in the command room, I was greeted by our top commanders. Zero, Moog, Delta, and a couple others. I sat down on one of the chairs that were at the long table that was next to the navigator's station. On the other side, our lead commander's office was there.

"Commanders, we are here today to discuss the battle that is coming. As you know, they are four thousand strong, and they will not hesitate to use WMDs. So the first objective of our strategy is to disable the cannon. As soon as the Zeroth, second, and fifth units engage in the attack to destroy the cannon, the rest of the units will go straight into the battle.

"Their maverick army is of a new breed we have not encountered before. They are extremely fast, yet heavily armored. They primarily use sabers as their weapons, so long-range units should have no problem shooting them down. As for their weak spots, they are unarmored on the joints of their limbs, so aim for those.

"We have also successfully contacted the Repliforce. They will only help us with a detachment of one thousand troops, so that still makes us outnumbered."

Cries of protest erupted from the room. "Abel city is going to be under attack, and they only send one thousand troops to accommodate us?!" Delta shouted, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Remember, although they are a military, they aren't fully complete. We should be glad that they sent us any troops at all. As for the militia, we have decided to allow them to help us." The commander told us.

"Why do we let them help? They're civilians, and we shouldn't let them fight our battle! They should be more concerned about evacuating!" Moog protested.

"Remember, Moog, those civilians are volunteering. They want to fight, and who says we should stop them?" Zero told him. Moog reluctantly sighed.

"Fine then." He said.

"Now, what else should we discuss? Oh yes, I've found something interesting I would like to discuss to all of you. This is a very big secret, and telling anyone else about it would be very bad. Well, when we did the 'autopsy' report for PX, we noticed two new systems in there. Apparently we found out that they were installed nearly seventy years ago, which confirmed our earlier hypothesis that he was activated earlier. But, apparently, he can control machinery through the internet. We don't really know how it works, but he can wirelessly connect to about any machine and control its actions. Dr. Cain himself began researching this sort of thing before the first maverick uprising, and the results were very promising.

"The reason we didn't tell anyone yet is because they would consider him a weapon of mass destruction. We believe that someone made the AX-31 cannon specifically for him, and if they find PX as well, the results could be far more than devastating. The casualties would make World War II look like a water balloon fight." The commander told us grimly. I was shocked for a moment. My friend was a weapon?

"So you found out far before now, but never decided it was a good time to tell us until now?" Delta said.

"You're telling me that one of my friends decided to become a weapon of mass destruction?" I asked them.

"Sadly, it is true. There is no known limit to his power, and he can control more than one machine at once. If he fell into the wrong hands, then…" The commander said.

"…And you let him go, X. You let him go out into the world. I heard about it. You didn't even try to stop him. Do you know what you've done? You released a WMD into an innocent city." Delta remarked, turning to me.

"I tried to stop him, Delta! But that didn't stop him from running away! And I didn't even know about his power before this briefing!" I replied, raising my voice.

"Guys, calm down. We all make mistakes." Zero intervened.

"So that was a mistake, Zero? I let my friend off because I knew that if I tried to go after him, it wouldn't help." I said. The room became silent.

After a tense moment, the commander spoke. "X, I'm sorry we didn't tell you beforehand. It's just that it would have been irrelevant to bring this up until now."

I said nothing. I knew that from his perspective, he couldn't have told me for specific reasons regarding his command. And so far, I was okay with that. "I believe we are all fully briefed on this. Tell your units that we will grant them a short amount of shore leave before the battle. They truly may not see their families or friends again, so I suggest that we let them go for now. As for those without families, I say they keep up their training. Dismissed." The commander concluded.

Everyone, including me, stood up and left, and I found myself walking next to Zero in the hallway.

"Sorry for that. I wasn't there, so I shouldn't judge you..." Zero apologized.

"Try to convince Delta that." I remarked to him.

"X, don't let them get to you. There are a lot of obnoxious people out there, but they only have opinions to justify their assumptions." Zero told me.

"I guess so." I answered.

**Remains of the Light Household, DenTech City**

* * *

><p>"Dig faster! Now!" Tempo shouted to her minions. Her minions, which were already at their maximum digging rate, tried to dig faster. However, they couldn't dig faster; and at that Tempo was furious.<p>

"Get me new diggers! These ones are too slow!" She shouted into her com system. She promptly shot the two Mettaurs with her buster. Both of them were disintegrated instantly, and were replaced by three other Mettaurs who hesitantly began working in the same spot as the previous two.

DenTech City was about twelve miles away from Abel City, and Tempo's army had captured the now small town, and it was to be used as a test site for the Nova-fusion bombs. Devastating the nearest town, she convinced her generals, would be ideal in lowering morale in Abel City. Since this was also X's home city, destroying it would be devastating to him. And since he was the main target, she might as well destroy his morale even more.

A loud thunk resounded through the area. "Get the charges!" Tempo shouted, as the nearby Mettaurs ran for cover.

They had gone through the ground, and finally gone deep enough to reach the lab's steel cover. Three explosive charges were placed on the unearthed metal, and with a hand signal, they all exploded at once, filling the air with dust and dirt. Once the dust cleared, it became evident that there was now a hole in the metal cover. Tempo's workers cheered.

"Yes!" She shouted, raising her fists in the air. "Finally!"

Jumping down into the hole, she motioned for her guards to come forward. As they came, an eerie noise came from the dark below.

Suddenly, a blur of green came out of nowhere, slicing the guards into bits. "I need reinforcements! Now!" Tempo shouted into her com, dodging the odd thing. Taking out her buster, she fired a few charged shots at it. The object weaved it's way around the shots, and it threw a saber at Tempo's arm. It hit her at the joint of the arm, disabling the limb. Tempo took it out of her limp arm, ignoring the pain, and stabbed the thing faster than it could respond, and that made the damn thing come to a halt.

The object fell to the floor, and Tempo realized it was a green exoskeleton of a reploid. Twelve guards came down in time, as three other exoskeletons began to attack them.

_Odd, _Tempo thought. _Since when did these things exist in Dr. Light's lab?_

That question was soon answered, when Tempo found a machine replicating green reploid exoskeletons. She quickly dispatched it with a few charged shots. _Since when did this machine exist, either?_ Tempo asked herself. As soon as her guards finished off the previously mentioned three exoskeletons, six more took their place. This was not going well.

"More backup needed! Send in thirty of the Elites!" She shouted, wall-jumping out of the crazed place, and getting out of the former household.

"General Six, evacuate all personnel from the city, and begin the countdown to test one." Tempo said into her com. She had enough of this place, and she would soon prefer the crater left by the explosion of the Nova bombs. Her guards could fend for themselves and retrieve PX, so she didn't really care about going back in there. After all, she had one purpose, and that potential of hers had better not go to waste trying to fend off creepy, unfinished exoskeletons in a small lab unit underground. She then walked past the thirty Elite Corps members.

"Get PX, and destroy all of those creepy exoskeleton-making machines on the double!" She shouted at them. They all saluted quickly, and ran to the hole that led to the lab. It was sort of funny when they decided who should go down first, and they all hopped down one at a time as if it were the most normal thing ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Another chapter.<strong>

**Since first impressions count, I have decided that I will completely revamp the first chapter, and give it the rightful word count of over 2K. I mean, there's already eight hundred views, but since 300 of those are at the beginning two chapters.**

**Either way, thank you for the support of reading this story although you had to deal with the crappy (in my opinion) first five chapters. I mean, eight hundred views and three reviews is enough to make me happy knowing that I have at least entertained someone in this universe with my story.**

**But for now, this is Thecowinspace, Signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Endless Potential

**Hi guys! This is Thecowinspace, back here with a new chapter.**

**I'm not dead! Hello earthlings and sorry for the delay.**

**I've been thinking a lot about actually stopping this series, mainly because lack of support. There are a handful of people out there that appreciate this story, and I say thank you to all who do, but honestly, a handful of people is not going to propel me to make a three to four story MMX saga. I need support, and as school is really taking it's hold, I have less and less time to actually write the plots of these chapters. I will continue to write chapters, but it will be less and less frequent when I don't really get much reviews.  
><strong>

**Now, since that's out of the way, I need to remind you all that I am not ungrateful for the support that I have been given (This story is in 2 communities? Woohoo!), and the five reviews and two favorites (As of now).**

**And perhaps you do not really know how heavily appreciated it is. This is my first time actually posting writing content into the wide world of the internet, and having the internet be all like 'ur shit is cool' makes me happy. And having people sit down after reading one of your chapters, brainstorm a nice response with constructive criticism, it's very thoughtful and kind.**

**So, again, thanks for all considered support, and any support at all, however minor it may seem.**

**BTW, there is cursing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Endless Potential, Part 1**

* * *

><p>Tempo sat down in her chair, crossing her legs on the nearest desk. It was working perfectly. Her thirty-some Elite corps members were probably finished with the finding of him. It wasn't like they actually needed him anymore, that plan backfired. They were just there to steal his Prometheus System.<p>

The Prometheus System was probably one of the most powerful things in existence, as far as Tempo was concerned. That idiot, PX, designed it to counteract the virus, and as they say, the best offense is also the best defense. Probably because he just wanted to play hero for a bunch of civilians and be all 'I'm Batman!' and that sort of thing.

She was going to make the ultimate payback that resulted in thousands dead. She didn't care about the civilians, they were just meant to be swept up in wars. Innocence was irrelevant during wartime.

Suddenly, her com crackled to life. "Requesting backup! Heavy casualties, and-" The commander began, but then there was a sickening_ crunch_ as the com went down.

Tempo hissed. This was not good. PX was now activated, and that meant he was in the way of her master scheme. Dammit, she hadn't even told them to activate him! She just wanted them to extract the Prometheus System, nothing more. How did those morons activate PX? Tempo put her legs down from the small room's desk, and turned to the nearby group of reploids.

"Listen up! Send in four hundred Elite corps members to Area L-4! PX is loose!" She shouted them, and they stopped from an intense game of poker to obey their commands.

PX was now a distraction from the actual war she was supposed to wage, and she did not appreciate that at all. Someone was slaughtering her troops, and outnumbering him was the best idea. Of course, they were probably going to have heavy casualties,

* * *

><p>"I want six hundred troops from the Zeroth unit and Fourteenth to deploy at Area R-1 of the city. That's where they'll begin their attack, so we'll need a lot of troops there. The elites, such as Zero and X, will head to the AX-31 cannon, and once they've destroyed it, we can proceed with the guerrilla fighters. Got it?"<p>

"Yes, commander. I'll inform all of the soldiers immediately." A navigator replied, flicking on the intercom system.

"Listen up. We need units Zero and Fourteen to deploy at section R-1. All elites, prepare yourselves for the mission."

The Maverick Hunter Taskforce Headquarters was filled with unease. Since they were most likely going to lose and all get captured, no one really had a good feeling about this.

But all of them wanted to win the battle and prevent the destruction of their home, so none of them backed down. After all, most of them were just heavily advanced combat reploids meant to face this sort of pressure...

The problem was, facing an extremely skilled army that outnumbered you two to one was extremely stressful for anyone, advanced combat reploids or not. No one really predicted that their own home would be invaded by four thousand robots of death, so no one had actually figured how to fight it off _and_ have minimal casualties.

The Elite Corps Mavericks, on Tempo's side, were all precisely made war-bots for invading and destroying places, almost in a similar fashion to he Stardroids, except they did not feed off of fear. They did not even need morale, as all of them were actually not sentient. None of them had feelings, and killing something or destroying someplace was as simple as breathing or walking to them.

However, for the other side, it was the complete opposite, as more than ninety-five percent of them were sentient. They needed morale. Top that with about one thousand militia members, who sparsely had military training, and lacked actual firepower to take on the Elite Corps. Most were just equipped with low-grade pistols, and some were equipped with maglev rifles, which at this point were a luxury.

And although the Repliforce had claimed to send them one thousand troops, only half of them came. They, along with the other troops, were merged into the Maverick Hunter units, and now the now the Taskforce had twenty units.

Twenty minutes later, the units Zero and Fourteen had deployed at Area R-1, and as expected, there were a large portion of enemy troops stationed there.

The battle had begun.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to keep being in stasis, and what do you idiotic soldiers do? You trigger the freaking alarm." I shouted while slicing another soldier in two. I had been trying to get some peace and quiet ever since I was picked up from the desert, but alas, Tempo's soldiers just started coming in here and blowing up my fail-safe defense systems. <em>Well, to be honest, those exoskeletons did look pretty creepy, <em>I thought, as I destroyed another soldier with a buster shot.

I guess those machines did deserve it...

I mentally shook my head. I guessed having those memories really were a curse, I was beginning to think like when I went berserk so many years ago.

I wasn't in my right mind then, and even after the initial breakdown, my emotional and social processing systems were all screwed up. I had felt less emotionally, I had less empathy, and I didn't understand most basic emotions. The memory wipe and ethical tests had helped, but it had not done it's job as completely as it should have. And now that my memories were back, my programming used habit detection systems to start reverting my way of thinking back to that same state. The worst part of it was that I couldn't prevent whatsoever, without damaging any of my vital systems.

As I finished off the last of the soldiers, I noticed a large mechaniloid barge in. It had similar designs to an ape, with a large Greek alpha symbol on its chest.

"And who might you be?" I asked it.

"I am Alpha Ruijin'en, leader of this battalion. And who are you?"

I didn't respond to the ape, much to it's frustration. "You don't even tell me your name? How dare you!?"

"I have no respect for people who attempt to steal from me, so why should I tell you my name?" I replied, turning away to return to my capsule.

"Lies! That system was stolen from Mistress Tempo!"

I chuckled, continuing my way back. "Another lie fed to you by her, I suppose. You're not worth fighting."

"You insolent little... When I get my hands on you, I'll tear your vocal processor out!" Alpha Ruijin'en shouted, charging towards me. Without bothering to turn around, I lifted up my arm that did not hold my saber, and it created a electromagnetic shield, stopping him dead in his tracks. My hand then formed into a buster, and with a single charged shot, he blew apart.

"Noooo!" Ruijin'en shouted.

"Man, what a waste of resources." I shut the door behind me, and walked forwards to open the capsule I had been disturbed from. Suddenly, my com system crackled to life.

"We've got lots of casualties! A lot more resistance than we expected!" Someone shouted.

Dang. I had forgotten to sever my com link from the Maverick Hunter Taskforce com system.

I stood there, lost in my thoughts for a moment. _On one hand, I could help them, and they wouldn't say I went AWOL, but on the other hand, if I don't bother, then they'll think I did go maverick if they survive the battle..._

_Crap. I don't have much of a choice here, do I?_

And at that, I hurried off to Abel City.

* * *

><p>"It's a bomb! Duck!" Zero shouted, instinctively shoving X on the floor. The bomb sailed above their heads, and landed harmlessly about sixteen feet away.<p>

"Be more careful next time, okay?" Zero told X, and he nodded. "I don't want to be losing my best friend, now."

Another bomb flew overhead, this time closer by a few feet.

"Dangit! If someone doesn't destroy that Bomb Hopper, we're screwed!" X said.

Miraculously, a Maglev shot was fired from above, and an explosion sounded as the Bomb Hopper was blown to pieces. Someone walked over to their position.

"Wow, what a shot." They remarked, admiring their handiwork.

"Who are you?" Zero asked, standing up with X.

"Oh, I forgot that you guys didn't meet me." The man said, scratching his head. "I'm Sergeant Hoshikawa Daigo from the Militia. Nice meeting you two."

"Hoshikawa...? Aren't you the leading astrophysicist in WAXA?" X awed.

"Yeah, sorta. When I heard they were invading the city, I got my Maglev rifle and ran to the sign-up area! I'm takin' em down, one by one."

Zero, however, was unamused. "Where's your troops?"

"They got under fire, and most of 'em ran. I tried to organize what was left of our troops, but they all just disappeared. Then I started wandering around until I got here, with you two legends. I mean, what're the chances?"

"Well, now that you're here, why don't we stay together until we can find a militia troop and get you back there? I'm sure there's one somewhere..." X replied, and his head-gem started to glow, projecting a holographic map. After a moment, he seemed satisfied.

"I found a troop nearby that's in relatively good shape. It'll take about six to seven minutes to get there-" X was interrupted by Zero.

"I'm sure that Sergeant Hoshikawa here can find his way there without us. After all, we do have more pressing issues at hand, correct?"

X sighed. "Correct. Sergeant, I'll send you the info on how to get there to your Maglev rifle's GPS. Good luck."

* * *

><p>PX, teleported into the top of a building, where the AX-31 cannon lay dormant.<p>

He walked towards the red machine of death and brandished a sword, almost going through the motion to slice the machine in two, but suddenly, his head-gem began glowing.

"Let's see here, strange glowing near a device that can possibly destroy this entire city... Well, that's probably not good. Oh hey, apparently, I'm radiating an 'evil energy'... Who named that crap?"

Suddenly, the AX-31 cannon aimed at PX and began to start the countdown on it's release of the bomb, and PX's legs stiffened in place.

"And now I'm stuck with a nuke shooter pointing at me. So much for helping."

The Prometheus System went offline at that same time as well, and no amount of power reroutes could turn it on. His legs were frozen in place permanently through some unknown force.

"Well," PX told himself. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Endless Potential is the song that goes on in Mega Man Unlimited while the credits roll. The song also doubles as good background music, and it also somehow fitted this chapter.<strong>

**I'm going to try and keep up with the naming of chapters through song names for Mega Man songs, but I'm not really sure how long I can keep doing it. But I will try though.**

**This is Thecowinspace, signing out.**


End file.
